Girl Meets Riley's older sister
by Taken2018
Summary: What if Riley and augie had an older sister? What it so happened to be Bella Swan aka Destiny Francesca Matthews? What if she was Lucas's Girlfriend that he met in Texas? What if she comes home from Forks,WA. to complete chaos over her boyfriend? What if she looked different from her family? What does she do when she finds out that Maya likes her uncle Josh? What will she do if she
1. Introduction

**Girl Meets Riley's Older Sister**

 **Summary:**

 _ **What if Riley and augie had an older sister? What it so happened to be Bella Swan aka Destiny Francesca Matthews? What if she was Lucas's Girlfriend that he met in Texas? What if she comes home from Forks,WA. to complete chaos over her boyfriend? What if she looked different from her family? What does she do when she finds out that Maya likes her uncle Josh? What will she do if she finds out that her baby brother was "married" to a girl down the hall? Read to find out.**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or Girl meets world!!**

 **INTRODUCTION**

 **DESTINY MATTHEWS:**

 **AGE: 18**

 **PARENTS: Topanga and Cory**

 **SIBLINGS: Riley and Auggie**

 **BOYFRIEND/HUSBAND: Lucas**

 **BEST FRIEND: Melanie and Sasha**

 **NICKNAME: Des Lil D Sissy Sweet cheeks Wifey babe Hun**

 **RILEY MATTHEWS**

 **AGE: 16**

 **PARENTS: Topanga and Cory**

 **SIBLINGS: Destiny and Auggie**

 **BOYFRIEND/HUSBAND: N/A**

 **BEST FRIEND: MAYA**

 **NICKNAME: N/A**

 **MAYA HART**

 **AGE: 16**

 **PARENTS: Katy hart and Kermit**

 **SIBLINGS: N/A**

 **BOYFRIEND/HUSBAND:** **JAYLEN**

 **BEST FRIEND: Riley**

 **NICKNAME:Babydoll Peaches**

 **TOPANGA MATTHEWS**

 **AGE:** **32**

 **PARENTS: Jedidiah and Rhiannon**

 **SIBLINGS: N/A**

 **BOYFRIEND/HUSBAND: Corey**

 **BEST FRIEND: Angela Shawn Trini**

 **NICKNAME: Babe Shakira Tippy**

 **CORY MATHEWS**

 **AGE:** **32**

 **PARENTS: Alan and Amy**

 **SIBLINGS: Morgan Eric Joshua**

 **GIRLFRIEND/WIFEY: Topanga**

 **BEST FRIEND: Shawn**

 **NICKNAME: Cor Corrence**

 **AUGGIE MATTHEWS**

 **AGE: 8**

 **PARENTS: Topanga and Cory**

 **SIBLINGS: Riley and destiny**

 **GIRLFRIEND/WIFEY: Ava**

 **BEST FRIEND: Dewey**

 **NICKNAME: Auggie**

 **LUCAS FRIAR** **AGE: 18**

 **PARENTS: N/A**

 **SIBLINGS: N/A**

 **GIRLFRIEND/WIFEY: Destiny**

 **BEST FRIEND: Zay and Farkle**

 **NICKNAME: Ranger Rick Big boy HeeHaw**

 **FARKLE MINKUS** **AGE: 18**

 **PARENTS: Stuart and Jennifer**

 **SIBLINGS: N/A**

 **GIRLFRIEND/WIFEY: Isadora**

 **BEST** **FRIEND: Zay and lucas**

 **NICKNAME: robot**

 **AVA MORGANSTERN**

 **AGE: 8** **PARENTS: Judy**

 **SIBLINGS:** **JUSTIN**

 **BOYFRIEND/HUSBAND: auggie**

 **BEST FRIEND: Dewey**

 **NICKNAME:** **AA**


	2. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

Dear readers,

THANKS to those who have asked me to update but sunce I have school I'm not gonna ve able to do it regularly. Plus since I don't have a betta I dont have help. So if you want to be my betta plz pm me. Thanks

its.cre.duhh


	3. Chapter 2: I'm going home

**Girl Meets Riley's Older Sister**

 **Summary:**

 **What if Riley and augie had an older sister? What it so happened to be Bella Swan aka Destiny Francesca Matthews? What if she was Lucas's Girlfriend that he met in Texas? What if she comes home from Forks,WA. to complete chaos over her boyfriend? What if she looked different from her family? What does she do when she finds out that Maya likes her uncle Josh? What will she do if she finds out that her baby brother was "married" to a girl down the hall? Read to find out.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or Girl meets world!!**

 **Chapter 2: I'm going home**

 **DESTINY/BELLA POV:**

Edward had just got threw breaking up with me. Thank goodness I thought I would have to pretend to love him and his pathetic family longer than I expected. I know what you are thinking, but bella I thought you loved edward and the Cullens. I don't and my name isn't bella swan and Charlie isn't my dad. My name is Destiny Matthews. I already have a boyfriend his name is Lucas Friar. We are sort of on a break since I moved here. My parents names are Topanga and Cory Matthews. I have two sibs Riley and August "Auggie" Matthews. I am not clumsy either. I am really graceful. I can sing, dance, act and model. Well enough about me. I really need to get back on track. When I left out of the woods, I ran upstairs to change into my nike sports bra, nike half jacket, nike shorts, and nike tennis shoes. I looked around the room for my suitcase. When I found them, I went to my closet and get all my clothes out of it and put them in my larger suitcases. Then I get my toiletries bag and put all of my personal things and it. For my shoes I put them in one of my medium suitcases. For my panties and bras I put then in my smaller suit case. After that was done I took out me some clothes to wear for tomorrow since I'm leaving at midnight.

The outfit consisted of a white half shirt, blue skinny jeans, a black leather jacket, black heels, and a black studded leather purse. Once that was done I went down stairs to cook Charlie's dinner for tonight. I was just plating our food when Charlie walked through the door.

"DES! IM HOME!" Charlie yelled.

"I'M IN THE KITCHEN." I shouted back.

"Hey, so what are you all dressed up for." he asked.

"I was thinking that I could you know go back home to New York. Since the Cullens left and everything plus you miss your wife." I told him.

"Are you sure? You know ypu could stay longer. Me and the wife wont mind if you do."

"Yes, Charlie I'm sure."

"Alright if you are sure. Call your parents and tell them you are coming home. Then we need to book you a flight to New York."

I squealed and jumped on Charlie all the while wrapping my legs around his waist.

"Thank you Thank you Thank you" I said in his ear.

He chuckled while saying "No problem kid."

*After DINNER*

Once me and Charlie got done eating, I ran up to my room to pack all of my bags. Once I was done putting everything except me a cute little outfit for tomorrow morning. After that was done, I put on my pjs and went to bed all the while thinking to myself _I'm finally going home._

 ___

 _ **And there you go...plz read and review**_


End file.
